culturefandomcom-20200222-history
All Star (song)
|power pop }} | Length = 3:21 | Label = Interscope | Writer = Greg Camp | Producer = Eric Valentine | Last single = "Can't Get Enough of You Baby" (1998) | Next single = "Then the Morning Comes" (1999) | This single = "All Star" (1999) | Misc = }} }} "All Star" is a song by American rock band Smash Mouth. It was released on May 4, 1999 as the second single from their album Astro Lounge, and is one of the group's most successful songs, peaking at No. 4 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Composition "All Star" is composed in the key of F-sharp major with a tempo of 104 beats per minute. Music video The music video (directed by McG) features cameos by William H. Macy, Ben Stiller, Hank Azaria, Paul Reubens, Kel Mitchell, Dane Cook, Doug Jones, and Janeane Garofalo from the film Mystery Men (1999), which prominently featured the song. Commercial performance The song reached No. 2 on the Billboard Modern Rock Tracks chart''Billboard, artist=smash mouth|chart=all}} Charts for All Star, retrieved Nov 6, 2009 and No. 4 on the [[Billboard Hot 100|''Billboard Hot 100]]. In Canada, it peaked at No. 2 on the RPM singles chart. Personnel ;Musicians * Steve Harwell – lead vocals * Greg Camp – guitar, additional keyboards, main songwriting, backing vocals from Europe * Paul De Lisle – bass, backing vocals * Kevin Coleman – drums, backing vocals ;Production * Jacquire King – remixing, mixing, recording, Pro-Tools * Eric Valentine – producer, engineer, mixer Appearances in popular culture *In addition to ''Mystery Men, it was heavily used in the ''Shrek'' franchise to promote the series, especially the first film during the opening credits, while introducing the character Shrek. Devotion towards the song has been considered a factor in the Internet's obsession towards the series and titular character. *The song was used in the film ''Digimon: The Movie and its soundtrack. *The song appears in a scene during 1999's Inspector Gadget film. * Smash Mouth appears in the ending of the 2001 film Rat Race performing the song. *The song was remixed by Neil Cicierega in his mashup albums Mouth Sounds and Mouth Moods, and referenced through Easter eggs in Mouth Silence. *The song was remixed by DJ Cummerbund in a mashup with the Disturbed cover of "The Sound of Silence". Track listing European CD Single #"All Star" #"Walkin' on the Sun" #"Why Can't We Be Friends?" #"Can't Get Enough of You Baby" CD1 #"All Star" #"Walkin' On the Star" (Sun E Delight Remix) #"The Fonz" CD2 #"All Star" #"Walkin' On the Sun" #"Can't Get Enough of You Baby" #"Walkin' on the Sun" (Video) Charts Peak positions Year-end charts References External links * Category:1999 singles Category:Smash Mouth songs Category:Chunk! No, Captain Chunk! songs Category:Interscope Records singles Category:Billboard Adult Top 40 number-one singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:Music videos directed by McG Category:Songs written by Greg Camp Category:Songs written for films Category:Song recordings produced by Eric Valentine Category:Internet memes Category:1999 songs